1. Field
Embodiments described herein relate to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike a primary battery, a rechargeable battery may be recharged. Low capacity batteries are packaged in forms of pack used for various portable small electronic devices such as phones, and camcorders. A large capacity rechargeable battery composed of a plurality of cells connected in a form of a pack is widely used as the power source for driving motors, such as those for electric scooters, hybrid electric vehicles (HEV), or the like.
Such a rechargeable battery is manufactured in various forms. The representative form of a rechargeable battery is a cylindrical form or a prismatic form.
A rechargeable battery typically includes an electrode assembly having a positive electrode and a negative electrode with a separator interposed therebetween, the electrode assembly is housed in a case with an electrolyte, and a cap plate is installed in the case. A positive electrode terminal and a negative electrode terminal are connected to the electrode assembly and are exposed and protruded to the outside through the cap plate.